Marauders, Computers, and Monkeys, Oh My!
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Sirius has done terrible things to James...and his underpants.
1. Puns, Rhyming, and Boxer Payback!

Prongs+Lily-James

SiriusTheAwsome-Sirius

WolfWithStrangeFriends-Remus

LilyE-Lily

AliceRox-Alice

I3Alice-Frank

**A/n: **_The boys discovered the use of computers. Enjoy. Also, Peter isn't really in this story because I HATE HIM…so yeah. _

**Ownership: **_Not a thing. _

Chapter One: Puns, Rhyming, and Boxer Payback!

**SiriusTheAwseome has entered the chat room **

**SiriusTheAwesome:** Hello unsuspecting people of Earth!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has entered the chat room **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends:** I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what are the people unsuspecting of?

**SiriusTheAwesome: ***grins evilly*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Padfoot?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Yeeees Mooooony? *Gives Moony innocent eyes*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ** What did you do? And by the way your puppy dog eyes never work.

**SiriusTheAwesome: ***sighs* Most people would think that someone who transfigures into a dog every month would be better at giving the puppy dog face…apparently no such luck.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ** Stop avoiding the question.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **What question? I didn't hear anyone ask a question.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Seriously Sirius! What DID you do?

**SiruisTheAwesome: ***giggles like a little girl* you made a pun.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **What?

**SiruisTheAwesome: **A pun; an amusing play on words. Sheesh and I thought YOU were the smart one.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I know what a pun is! And for your information Sirius I got almost all E's on my OWL's, so I am the smart one.

**SiruisTheAwesome: **'Seriously Sirius' is still a funny pun. Ha ha, pun is a wierd word, pun pun pun, dun dun dun, punny pun dun! *laughs*

**WolfWithStrangeFirends: **AH! Padfoot, stop. And you spelled weird wrong.

**SiruisTheAwesome: **I did NOT! I before E; I put the frickin I before the freaking E, Mr. Smarty Pants.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I know you did, but that's not how you spell it, there's an exception to practically every grammar rule.

**SiruisTheAwesome: ***mumbles* stupid grammar *mumbles* stupid exceptions.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Ooookaaay, now back to my question. Sirius, what did you do?

**SiruisTheAwesome: ***mumbles some more* No! I'm not answering right now; I'm still too upset with the English language and its stupid, mean grammar rules that made me look dumb.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **_Look? _

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Stop being so rude Moony, waaah. *cries and hexes Moony*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **You can't hex someone over IM.

**SiruisTheAwesome: **Well I can try! Stupefy! *waves wand madly at air*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **You didn't hurt me; nothing happened.

**SiruisTheAwesome: **Oh something happened alright…

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Which would be?

**SiruisTheAwesome: **AHHH! No please don't hurt me! It was an acciden-…..*falls out of chair*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Sirius! Are you okay? Uh…what's happening over there?

**SiruisTheAwesome: ***climbs back up to chair and quickly tries to type before being hit again* I'm *ducks* being pelted with silverware…HARD!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **By who?...why?

**SiruisTheAwesome is unable to respond at the moment- this is the automatic response system. SiriusTheAwesome's automatic response: I'm too sexy for my shirt…to sexy for my shirt…yeah! *struts around, shaking cute booty, to the music* **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I could have gone my whole life without that mental image …but no …Oh cruel, cruel fate…

**SirusTheAwesome has returned to the chat room **

**SiruisTheAwesome: **Don't be like that, you know I'm a kick a** dancer. OOPS! *doges a fork* Forgot I was still being attacked…OW! It was a bloody accident woman!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Kindly tell me why someone is attacking you with cutlery? Who and why would also help.

**SirusTheAwesome: **So many questions so little time! Sorry Moons, gotta duck and cover here…hold on!

**SiruisTheAwesome has momentarily left the chat room…AGAIN! **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **So confused.

**SiriusTheAwesome's automatic response: I'm too sexy for my shirt…to sexy for my shirt…yeah! *struts `around to the music* **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Not that again!

**SiruisTheAwesome has returned to the chat room **

**SiruisTheAwesome: **Phew! That is the last time I randomly yell a hex and wave my wand around…well I'll stop doing it for a while at least.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Good your back so I don't have to read your automatic response again, and you can tell me what the he** happened?

**SiruisTheAwesome: **One: my automatic response rocks! Two: I cannot believe that you just cursed Moony!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Do you enjoy avoiding my questions and making me frustrated?

**SiruisTheAwesome: **Actually I do, when your frustrated you make a really funny face and I can just imagine it right now *imagines the funny face* hahahaha

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Rhetorical question. And please tell me why and who attacked you.

**SiruisTheAwesome: **Well you see, when you hurt my feelings and I tried to hex you, it actually DID work, to some extent. It didn't hit you, but because of my somewhat frantic wand waving it accidently hit a 5th year Gryffindor girl who was walking by me in the common room (I'm on my laptop in the common room) and well, let's just say girls don't take nicely to being randomly hit with a stupefy hex, after she got up from being hit with my hex (my totally bitc*in' hex just byyyy the way), she started conjuring up knives and forks and throwing them at me and screaming stuff like 'You moron!' at me. (Why she choose to use silverware to hurt me, I don't know) and yep, that's pretty much what happened.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **LMAO! You really should try to not be so spastic with your wand.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Normally I would find that spastic comment mean, but I'm going to ignore it and focus on how funny the word spastic is! SPAS-TIC! SPAS-TIC! Don't be spastic with plastic, spastic plastic!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Noo! The rhyming, the singing! Make it go away!AHHH!...btw the forks she threw weren't plastic right? **(a/n- I just noticed that Moony is kind of bi-polar, isn't he? Screaming and then just calmly asking a question? Wow) **

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Nope, not at all. They were entirely made of metal, which makes for a worse ow-ee. It just rhymed with spastic!

**Prongs+Lily has entered the chat room **

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Why hello there Prongs.

**Prongs+Lily: **Sirius Black!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Yay! James made the singing stop.

**Prongs+Lily: I'm going to murder you Black! **

**SiruisTheAwesome: **Uh oh spaghetti-O! *runs away*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Make it stop!

**SiriusTheAwesome has left the chat room and is now running for his life. **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Yes he left; no more rhyming.

**Prongs+Lily: **He is going down!...and by the why I find your screen name offensive Moony, I am not strange. Sirius is, but I'm not.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Yeah sure your not.

**Prongs+Lily: **It's just about Sirius and Peter right?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Uh…yeah, sure it is. You keep thinking that.

**Prongs+Lily: **Yes, so where was I? Oh yeah trying to kill my best mate, so let the Sirius hunt begin!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ***Ignoring Prongs outburst of anger* And what did Sirius DO exactly?

**Prongs+Lily: **He-he-… he magically wrote 'James Potter NEEDS Lily Evans! 3' on a pair of my boxers, made them really big, then hung it in the great hall on the ceiling! *fumes with anger*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Ooooh! So THAT'S what he said the people were 'unsuspecting' of…

**Prongs+Lily: **Hello? Major embarrassment problem here. **(a/n: James is such a drama queen in this story-sorry) **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **oh…Sorry. If you're that mad then…run after him or something!

**Prongs+Lily: **I've got a better idea; payback! *smiles mischievously*

**Prongs+Lily has left chat room to plot Sirius's downfall. Heh heh. **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ***rolls eyes* this can't end well…


	2. A Geek with a Stuffed Monkey

**A/n: **_So, I originally posted this story before I knew to separate chapters, and I know that no one wants to read a huge fic with one chapter as the whole story. So, I give you these chatroom drabbles. I hope this doesn't get taken down for IM format…I mean, I've read books written in IM, I don't get why the site doesn't like it…Tell me what you think. Should I keep going with this? Review!_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter Two: A Geek With A Stuffed Monkey

**Prongs+Lily has entered chat room **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has entered the chat room **

**Prongs+Lily: **Helloooo? Moony? I did it! I did it!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Did WHAT Prongs? To himself: Why do I ask these questions if I don't want to know the answers?

**Prongs+Lily: **Ok, the talking to yourself thing is a wee bit odd, but oh well. I got revenge on Sirius, that's WHAT!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **And your happy about this, aren't you?

**Prongs+Lily: **Very much so!...but wait, don't you want to know what I did to him?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Not really, no.

**Prongs+Lily: **C'mon Moony! You know you want to know and I know you want to know, so why don't I just tell you, so you CAN know?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Um….because I don't really KNOW what you just said, or rather…typed. *shrugs*

**Prongs+Lily: **That's not how I thought that would go; I was trying to confuse so much that you'd just say yes, but oh well, I'm going to tell you what I did anyway :D So, you know what Sirius loves most in this world besides pranks?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Pretty girls, of course.

**Prongs+Lily: **Exactomundo my friend! So the number one way I could come up with to bug him was to make it so no girl would talk to him. Do you care to guess how I did this?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Um…I _would _guess, but knowing you it's something random that I would never think of, so there's no real point to me guessing is there?

**Prongs+Lily: **Well the only point of you guessing that I thought of was that it would amuse me if you did, ha ha, but never mind. Well the first part of my evil GENIUS plan is to charm serious to look like a complete and total geek; he now has short oily, tangly, black hair, and really big, thick glasses, and zits all over his face. Oh and for extra fun I charmed all the girl's in the school to slap him every time they see him and to declare that James Potter is the hottest boy alive, and he is a loser. How long will this last you ask? Well about a week, but I'll undo it if he apologizes, gives me a present or something, and stays on his best behavior. *grins smugly to self*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Hahaha. That's really good. He'll totally hate that!

**Prongs+Lily: **I know! Goody for me. Bad for him.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Where is our now geeky friend, anyway?

**Prongs+Lily: **Well the last time I saw him is when he was running down the corridors yelling 'I hate you James Potter!' But now, I have no idea where he is…I'm hiding in Lily's dorm using my laptop.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Yeah, I personally think you're staring at your girlfriend more than you're using your laptop.

**Prongs+Lily: **Hey! I can be in the same room as my Lils without staring at her.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Yeah sure, you're not looking at your dumb ugly mean girlfriend!

**Prongs+Lily: ***stares at Lily lovingly*…Huh? What Moony? *scrolls up and reads what Moony said* Hey! She is NOT DUMB, NOT UGLY, AND NOT MEAN! How dare you.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Calm down Prongs! I was just trying to get you to pay attention, I don't actually think that.

**Prongs+Lily: **Oh…*blushes* I knew that.

**ProngsIsATotalPrat! Has entered the chat room **

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: I…HATE…YOU…JAMES ANOTHONY POTTER! **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **He's heee-rrre!

**Prongs+Lily: **Shut it Moony!

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Why did you do this to me! Waaaaahn! *hits James in face randomly *

**Prongs+Lily has left chat room because he is ignoring Sirius until he apologizes. **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Well, you seem a tad bit upset Siri

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Did he tell you the heinous crime he committed against me Moony?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Nice use of big words, Padfoot *claps*

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Why must all my friends be so mean to me?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Calm down, and yes he did tell me.

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Well…? How are you going to punish him for turning me all geek-o for NO REASON?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ***rolls eyes* He had a reason, and if I tried to punish you two every time either of you did something stupid I wouldn't have time to do anything else, so I think I'm just going to sit back and watch this whole thing unfold.

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!:** Hey! I find that comment very insensitive. And you speak like you know why he did this to me?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Honestly Sirius, how could you not realize he'd try to get revenge on you fro what YOU did? Remember, the whole enlarging his boxers and hanging them in the great hall with 'James Potter NEEDS Lily Evans 3' written on them thing? Ring any bells?

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **…Yes, but I hate bells.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Why do you hate bells?

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Simple; they're too small, they're completely useless to me, and the ringing noise, even though it's pretty to most people, annoys the he** out of me!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Ooookaaay, but I swear I'll never understand how you can hate so many inanimate objects.

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Um…..

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **You don't know what inanimate means, do you?

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Uh….no… But I know what object means! :D

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **…

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **What? …Hello Remmy? By the way, can you help me with my Potions essay by any chance?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has left the chat room **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends automatic response: **No Sirius, ask James to do it.

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **I'm not talking to our dear Prongsies, remember? Not to mention James is terrible at potions...Oh-wait…I'm talking to Moony's automatic response system, aren't I?... I'm beginning to think Remmy is pyshcic; how did he know to make that his automatic response? Wait now I'm babbling to no one…. that's awkward.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Sirius, I'm not pyshcic, I just know you too well.

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **WEE! Moons, your back.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends:** Don't get excited. I just got back on to look something up on the I.M.W. for my homework. **(a/n IMW= International Magical Web; like magic internet. I made it up) **

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **What's I.M.W? Does it stand for Ironically Mimicking Wombats? Oh and what's a wombat?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **And with that, I think I'll be leaving now.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has left the chat room **

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **No! Moony, you never told me what inanimate means…crap now I really wanna know what it means! Atleast tell me what a wombat is, it's really important to know what a wombat is!...or atleast I think so.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has changed his automatic response **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends automatic response: **Look it up Padfoot!

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **Woah, now that's just creepy. He IS pyshcic! *dances around because I knew Moony was psychic…and…I'm bored* Oh wait, I have to kill Prongs, riiight. I forgot, Okay now off to embarrass and possibly torture my best mate!

**LilyE has entered the chat room **

**LilyE: **Not so fast Black!

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!: **So sorry, m'dear. Gotta go!

**ProngsIsATotalPrat! Has left the chat room once again fearing for his life. **

**LilyE: **You thought James revenge was bad? Wait until you see mine? You embarrassed both of us with that boxers stunt you pulled, you moron!

**ProngsIsATotalPrat!'s automatic response: **I will hex thee into oblivion if you hurt my **s**tuffed monkey!...His name is Mr. Bingers!

**LilyE: **I don't know how to respond to that…I really don't.

**LilyE has left the chat room slightly scarred by the fact the Sirius has a stuffed monkey. **


	3. Backfiring Backtalk

**A/n: **_Ok didn't realize how short this chapter was until I separated it from the whole document…Sorry._

**Disclaimer: **_No ownership, here!_

Chapter Three: Backfiring Backtalk

**Prongs+Lily has entered the chat room. **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has entered the chat room **

**SiriusTheAwesome has entered the chat room. **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **So…you two kill each other yet?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **What ever do you mean Moony?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I just thought that you would've gotten back at James for the Sirius-Turned-To-Geek thing.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Oh….yeah that, well I…*thinks* handled it very maturely.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Sirius…you've never been mature a day in your life.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **That was uncalled for Moony. I demand an apology.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I will never apologize for being honest.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Hmph! Well then.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Well then what? If you try to get back at me for saying that, then you would prove me right, because revenge is immature, so you can't do anything if you want to make your point….Oh and why isn't Prongs talking, he's in the chat room too.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Is he really?...I hadn't noticed.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ***ignoring Sirius* James? You there?

**-Silence- **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Have you suddenly lost the ability to type?

**Prongs+Lily: **No, I'm here, and my typing skills have never been better, thank you.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **All right then, so...?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **So?

**Prongs+Lily: **So?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **What do you guys want to talk about?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Guy_s? _As in more than one? Moony there is only you and me in this chat room.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **No…. James is here too right James?

**Prongs+Lily: **I'm here, but I don't know why you're talking to yourself; it's only you and I here mate.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Ooooh, I get it, you two are ignoring each other. Okay. That's very grown up of you guys… *rolls eyes*

**SiriusTheAwesome:** I honestly haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends:** So you'll both talk to me, but you won't even acknowledge that each other are here?

**Prongs+Lily: **Are you okay, Moony? You sound a little loopy.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I'm fine, thanks for asking. And now I'm leaving. Goodbye crazies.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has left the chat room because he's annoyed with his insane best mates **

**Prongs+Lily: **Well now I have no one to talk to.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Great! He's gone and I don't have any to talk with…and he still hasn't told me what inanimate OR wombat means!

**LilyE has entered the chat room **

**Prongs+Lily: **Hey Lil!

**SiriusTheAwsome: **uh…hey lily. Are you still planning your little revenge plot against me?

**LilyE: **Hi James, and maybe I am maybe I'm not. That's for me to know Sirius.

**Prongs+Lily: **Sirius isn't here Lily.

**LilyE: **Then who was I talking to just now?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **You were talking to me, Silly. And I'm sorry okay? Could you not prank me into next century?

**LilyE: **You need to learn a lesson.

**Prongs+Lily: **Why do I need to learn a lesson? I didn't do anything…well not to you.

**LilyE: **I was talking to Sirius.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Lily, who are you talking to?

**LilyE:** Ugh! I'm confused. I'm talking to you and James of course.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Ok let me slow this down for you. James. Is. Not. Here. All right?

**LilyE: **YES HE IS! Right James?

**Prongs+Lily: **I'm right here, but it's just me and you Lily, what's gotten into you?

**LilyE: **Hold on, what are you guys trying to do? Make my head explode? James say something to Sirius.

**Prongs+Lily: **He's not here, and even if he was I wouldn't talk to HIM.

**LilyE: **Oh okay. I understand now. You two are giving each other the silent treatment. Well…when you both decide to grow up, let me now, until then, GOOD BYE!

**LilyE has left the chat room. **

**Prongs+Lily: **I think the silent treatment has backfired. Now no one will talk to ME.

**LilyE's automatic response: **James and Sirus, I will not talk to either of you, until you both apologize to each other…and MEAN it.

**SiriusTheAwesome has left the chat room because he doesn't want to talk to James. **

**Prongs+Lily has left the chat room because he refuses to talk to Sirius. **

**A/n: **_Click the review button! All the cool people are doing it. _


	4. Lily's Scarier Than You Think

**A/n: **_I'm uploading these all at the same time, so…yeah, I have nothing left to say in these notes. Hope you're liking these. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. _

**Chapter Four- Lily's scarier than you think **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has entered the chat room **

**LilyE has entered the chat room **

**LilyE: **Remus, are you going to do anything about your two friends who are ignoring each other's existence?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Nope; not a thing.

**LilyE: **Why not?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Well, first because it's oddly entertaining….for me. Second because when they're apart they don't cause half as much trouble. Third because I have no idea how to.

**LilyE: **They're your best friends!

**WolfWIithStrangeFriends: **Yes…yes they are…your point?

**LilyE: **uh….maybe you should help them.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I _would_ but…I have quite a few reasons not to.

**LilyE: **Come on! I can't do this by myself. You're being so selfish.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Yeah, maybe I am. But uh…Lily? You do know that you can get James to do pretty much anything you want by threatening to break up with him…or by you know…_rewarding _him? Kinda like how you train a puppy if you think about it.

**LilyE: **I will not _reward _him…not in that way! Not that I don't think it would work because it _totally_ would, but I could always do the threatening thing. :D

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Well how will you get Sirius to listen? You can't threaten to break up with HIM. And I really doubt you'd want to do the other option with Siruis. And I also doubt he'd actually do it, no offense Lils, but Sirius may be mad at James but he would never sink so low as to cheat with James' girlfriend.

**LilyE: **Please! I wouldn't even consider that option, but I could threaten to jinx him or something.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Yes you very well could, and now I have to go.

**LilyE: **Why? We've only been on for like 5 minutes.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I have to….study.

**LilyE: **Remus…I can tell when people are lying...

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **um…sorry but you're not psychic Lily-altho Sirius seems to think that I am- and you can't tell whether I'm lying, if you can't see or hear me, we're just typing…and I'm not lying.

**LilyE: **What subject are you studying?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Come on Lily, you don't have to question me, I'm studying herbology…having trouble with that recently.

**LilyE: **You always do great in herbology…it's easy, and plus we don't have another herbology test for two months.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Nothing wrong with getting ahead, studying in advance you know.

**LilyE: **You suck at lying.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Bye!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has left the chat room. **

**LilyE: **Please! Tell me what you're doing. I won't tell…I promise!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends's automatic response: I'm studying…just studying! God people stop being so nosy! **

**LilyE: **Wow…he gets nervous when he lies…and paranoid.

**LilyE: **Well I gotta go get my boyfriend and his best mate to speak to each other. Great getting two stubborn morons to talk to each other…I have a bad feeling about this.

**LilyE has left the chat room. **

**SiriusTheAwesome has entered the chat room **

**LilyE has entered the chat room. **

**LilyE: **Sirius…good you're here!

**SiriusTheAwesome: **I'm flattered Lily, I had no idea you cared so much.

**LilyE: ***rolls eyes* get over yourself; I just needed to talk to you.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **I thought you weren't speaking to me or….*growl* James *growl*

**LilyE: **I'm not talking, I'm typing, and is the growling REALLY necessary?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Of course it is! It's absolutely necessary….it releases my anger.

**LilyE: **Sirius…? Did you complete those anger management classes I set you up for?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **….um…no.

**LilyE: **And why not? I spent a lot of time getting you in that class…it had a very good instructor.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **I…didn't…like it.

**LilyE: **You're not supposed to like it! It teaches you valuable lessons. You are going back to that class mister.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **…I can't….I was…banned from the premises.

**LilyE: **What? Why?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Well you know how I like hippos right?

**LilyE: **Of course they're your second favorite animal…right behind wombats. Which I think is kind of weird because you don't even know what a wombat is.

**SiriusTheAweomse: **'Wombat' sounds awsum! So I put it on my favorite animal list okay? Sheesh you post an animal that you don't know on your fav animal list on WizardSpace and everyone comments that you're crazy. Stupid message boards.

**LilyE: **Get on with the story Sirius!

**SiriusTheAwesome: **OK OK. So I like, love hippos. They're insanely cool, right? And the teacher lady-she was hot by the way- told us to share something about ourselves so we could all get to know each other, and naturally I shouted out I LOVE HIPPOS when it was my turn. And this kid said 'Whoa ,Crazy, settle down. Hippos are ugly and fat and slow anyway. They can't do anything.' And a couple people in the class were like yeah he's right. And I got kinda mad…and I just felt like I had to stick up for the hippo's respect. So I…sorta…turned the little kid…into a ballon… and he had been sitting by an open window and he kinda blew out the window and…let's just say that the ministry is still trying to find and de-balloon-ify him. And I was dragged out by security screaming 'I did it for the hippos!' but somehow that didn't get me off the hook. So um yeah now I'm forbidden by the ministry and that class's security to ever return to that place.

**LilyE: **Sirius! I set that up to help you! Not so you could almost get arrested by the ministry. Wait…wasn't that anger managementcenter a muggle place?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **…noooo… well kinda…yes. Yes it was

**LilyE: **Oh my God, you did that in front of a class of muggles! You're lucky you weren't expelled from Hogwarts!

**SiriusTheAwesome: **…um…sorry?

**LilyE: **You are SUCH an idiot.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **But a hot idiot right?

**LilyE: **Do you actually think that'll help your case, here?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **That depends…_does _it help?

**SiriusTheAwesome: NO! **

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Aw…you're just saying that because you have a boyfriend, if you were single you'd be ALL over me!

**LilyE: **He's so wrong in so many ways.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **You know you want me.

**LilyE: **Shove off, Siri. Anyway, I'll punish you later for the anger management thing, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you…..*light bulb flashes over head* Wait! Oo! Idea!

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Am I going to like this idea? *frowns*

**LilyE: **: D Not ONE bit, but you'll thank me later. Ok, so I'll forgive you for the anger management thing if…you follow this one condition.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **What condition? I don't like conditions…

**LilyE: **You're off the hook IF…you talk things out with James and come and apologize for embarrassing BOTH me and him. And I'll make him apologize for making you a *giggles* geek.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **NOOOOOOO! NO! NO! I won't…I refuse. I SWORE I'd never speak to him again for as long as I live!

**LilyE: **Don't you think you're being over-dramatic? I mean all he did was hex you into a geek.

**SiriusTheAwesome: ***frowns* Of course you think that's all it was, you don't understand! You can't be a hot lady killin' prankster when you look like an uber-nerd! And an ugly one at that. He took away my essence, my very being! Pretty girls is what I love most in the world, and he made it so they wouldn't even speak to me, except to proclaim how much better JAMES is then me! I don't want to hear that! He took my joy away! AND he won't give it back!

**LilyE: **I can see how that would be upsetting, Sirius.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Upset! I'm devastated!

**LilyE: **Yes…I see. And how does that make you feel?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Duh…Devastated! It makes me feel devastated.

**LilyE: **and does that make you angry? Or mad?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **No it makes me the most happy and calm person in the world! OF COURSE it makes me angry.

**LilyE: **Ok, Sirius…I want you to take three deep breaths…in through your nose out through your mouth, take your time, and count backwards from ten, no hurry. Imagine you're completely at ease…

**SiriusTheAwesome: **What the he** are you trying to do?

**LilyE: **Nothing…I just want you to listen to me…please? I promise it'll be okay.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Um…ok, fine. *breathes deep three times, counts backwards from ten slowly, and imagines peace*

**LilyE: **Very good, now how do you feel?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Uh…confused and slightly bored…why are you asking?

**LilyE: **No reason, no reason. I'm just…curious.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Um…I'm not comfortable with that, but I feel surprisingly less irritated….strange.

**LilyE: **Yes! I'm awesome at this!…oops I mean…that's very good for you?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Awesome at what? OMG! You're trying to give me anger management therapy! How dare you trick me?

**LilyE: ***shrugs* I'm good at it, I think I might want to be a magic therapist!

**SiriusTheAwesome: **LOL! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! James hates therapists, yes I got his girlfriend to be a therapist, and he'll be so pissed! Or…more pissed.

**LilyE: **Sirius, how can you take pleasure in upsetting your BEST friends? And I'm sure he'd LOVE it if I was his therapist…that gives me ideas. *wags eyebrows*

**SiriusTheAwesome: **EW! No dirty fantasies allowed in the chat rooms, you DO know that Dumbledore checks these chat rooms if they're in Hogwarts grounds? He's going to see that…LMAO.

**LilyE: **ugh! He does NOT! Besides, he's probably too old to realize what I was insinuating.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **um…what does insinuating mean?

**LilyE: **Never mind that, so do you agree to the condition or not?

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Absolutely not!...wait, what happens if I don't do it?

**LilyE: **I was wondering when you would realize that I have ways to make you do it…if you don't talk to him…I'll hit you with a hex so painful you probably didn't even know it existed **(a/n: is it just me or does that smiley look unusually evil?)**

**SiriusTheAwesome: **O sh**! You're scary at times you know that?

**LilyE: **I'm well aware.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Fine! I'll talk to the effin boy, but I won't like it. And I don't have to be nice.

**LilyE: **Just as long as you talk to him…I'll take care of the rest.

**SiriusTheAwesome: **Stop scaring me!

**SiriusTheAwesome has left the chat room because Lil is freaky. **

**LilyE: **I am not! Oh well, scaring is fun.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has entered the chat room. **

**LilyE: **Oh hi, Remus…how was your date?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **It wasn't a date! I was studying.

**LilyE: **With a giiiirl… *nods knowingly*

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Let's not talk about me. What about what YOU have been doing? Threatening Sirius with a 'dangerous' hex?

**LilyE: **What's with the air quotes?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Well you wouldn't really hurt him THAT much.

**LilyE: **Yes all right, I'm not really going to 'hex Sirius with something so painful he's never heard of it'.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Of course not.

**LilyE: **I could, but I won't. I'm going to get them both later.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Just as scary as always, aren't ya Lils?

**LilyE:** You betcha your 'herbology studyin' I am!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Gotta go now, so sorry, but I'm no longer comfortable with this conversation, and you know Sirius is right, Dumbledore checks over chat rooms, be careful. And Dumbledore's lived through a lot, he's wise enough to get you're innuendo, Lily. So next time you and James see him, please refrain from grabbing James' a** again.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has left the chat room. **

**LilyE: ***blushes* you saw that? I mean…I did not! Oh who am I kidding? No one believes me, the pathetic girl talking to a computer…

**LilyE has left the chat room. **


	5. I Love Ya My Brother

**A/n: **_Warning: Extremely stupid chapter title. I'm sorry…yeah, not I'm not. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. _

**Chapter five- I Love Ya, My Brotha! **

**LilyE has entered the chat room . **

**Prongs+Lily has entered the chat room. **

**ImNotHere**

**LilyE: **You ready, sweetie?

**Prongs+Lily: **No…let's get it over with *grumbles*

**LilyE: **So grumpy.

**LilyE: ** Sirius…? I know you're online, I can see your name on my contact list… and why have you changed your screen name to 'ImNotHere'? hmm?

**ImNotHere: **Well obviously because I'm not here…oh dam* it! I wasn't supposed to talk.

**Prongs+Lily: **Trust me-every one enjoys it more when you DON'T speak…

**ImNotHere: **Not funny, you git!

**Prongs+Lily: **Oh so you've been improving your vocabulary? 'Git' is a very advanced word…for you.

**LilyE: **Stop it you morons! I'm still here you know!

**Prongs+Lily** and **ImNotHere: **We know!

**LilyE: **Hey!

**Prongs+Lily: **I said it first!

**ImNotHere: **No! I did!

**LilyE: **Would you two shut the he** up and listen to me!

**Prongs+Lily: **You're unbelievably hot when you curse!

**LilyE: ***rolls eyes*…thanks, now listen to me.

**ImNotHere: **You can't see her right now so how do you know she looked hot? It doesn't even make sense.

**Prongs+Lily: **Well, having a screen name that's 'ImNotHere' doesn't make any sense. The whole purpose of a screen name is for people to identify you when you're online, so it signifies that you ARE online and you ARE here! And wouldn't going invisible or having NO screen name or just freaking staying off your computer work better for your particular purpose?

**ImNotHere: **NO! IT WOULDN'T!

**Prongs+Lily: **AND WHY NOT?

**ImNotHere: **because…because…uh.. cause I'm in Sirius Land okay! Everything I do makes sense here! That's why I love my land! *thinks to self: well, it made sense to make my screen name that at the time I was doing it.*

**Prongs+Lily: ***LAUGHING* you *laugh* are a total *laugh* imbecile! Did you know that?

**ImNotHere: **Fine! I'll change it so you'll shut up!

**ImNotHere has logged off to change his totally awesome screen name(that makes sense) to something more totally awesome. **

**AreYouHappyNow has logged on **

**Prongs+Lily: **that's what you choose to change it to? Wow

**LilyE: **Have you two COMPLETELY lost awareness of the fact that I'm still in the chat room? HAVE YOU? Now would you two baffons PLEASE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! O MY FU**IN Go*! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLY IDOIOTIC!

**AreYouHappyNow: **….

**Prongs+Lily: **…

**LilyE: **What?

**AreYouHappyNow: **Is it wrong for me to be kind of frightened?

**Prongs+Lily: **I like it when you're angry ;) (or: is it wrong for me to be kinda turned on?)

**AreYouHappyNow: **dude!

**Prongs+Lily: **what?

**AreYouHappyNow: **SO not the time!

**Prongs+Lily: **well saw-ree!

**LilyE: ***Takes calming breaths so I don't smack you both*

**Prongs+Lily: **I'm not opposed to being smacked. **(yeah, I know, enough already with the inuuendo's, but that one was just too good to be passed up;you all saw it coming)**

**AreYouHappyNow: ** ick!

**LilyE: **That's it! I've had it with you two! Fratene amore tu! *waves wands*

**Prongs+Lily: **_ **(a/n-the spell is taking effect on them. I looked up the words for brother and love in Latin (kinda) n the Spanish word for 'you' so she's kind of saying 'brother love you')**

**AreYouHappyNow: _ **

**AreYouHappyNow has left the chat room to change his screen name. **

**Prongs+Lily has left the chat room to change his screen name. **

**LilyE: **This oughta be good!

**ImSoSorrySirius! Has entered chat room **

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother has entered the chat room **

**ImSoSorrySirius!: **OMG Siri! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I made you a geek! I'm sorry I made you cry! I'm sorry I was such a jerky-wad! I love you like a brother man! You're so awsum!

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother: **I'M AWSUM? No YOU are! I'm the one that should be sorry! I embarrassed you AND Lily! I'm SO sorry to you too, Lilly! AWW James, you're the best! Will you forgive me, man?

**ImSoSorrySirius!: **Of course I will! Why would you even have to ask? Now do you forgive ME?

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother: **Duh! Aww… hug?

**ImSoSorrySirius!: **hug! *gives Siri a big bear hug*

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother: ***gives James an even bigger bear hug*

**LilyE: LOL! ***rolling around on floor laughing*

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother and ImSoSorrySirius!: **what?

**LilyE: **It worked! It worked! My spell worked! WOO-HEE! Aww you guys are so cute when you're being nice! :D

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother: **Thanks!

**ImSoSorrySirius!: **Yeah thanks Lils!

**ImSoSorrySirius!: **Wait a second… -spell wearing off- what spell?

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother: **-Spell wearing off- Hey! What did you do?

**ImSoSorrySirius!: ***scrolls up and reads conversation* What did you make us do? *reads screen name* what the he**?

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother: **Lily, you have some serious splainin' to do! **(a/n splainin' in Sirius speak means explaining) **

**LilyE: **Yikes!

**LilyE has logged off **

**ILoveYouJamesMyBrother and ImSoSorrySirius!: ***growls loudly*


	6. Remus is Pyschic

**A/n: **_Short chapter after short chapter, yeah this was longer as a whole. Much. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. _

_Review!_

Chapter 6-Remus IS psychic!

**LilyE has entered the chat room **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has entered the chat room **

**LilyE: **um…Remus? Could you help me?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ***suspicious look* with what?

**LilyE: **with getting a couple of hot heads to NOT try to kill me, and I say TRY because they could never succeed! Mwahahaha!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **What'd you do to James and Sirius?

**LilyE: **How'd you know it was them?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: ***rolls eyes* because Sirius was right-I AM psychic.

**LilyE: **No you're not.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **What makes you think I'm not?

**LilyE: **Because it was Sirius's theory, and Sirius is NEVER right.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Good point…

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **But what'd you do to them anyway?

**LilyE: **I used the fraterne amore tu spell on them

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Who would you trust most with your books?

**LilyE: **Um…that's really off topic, but uh…I guess- you.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends:** Thencan I have your copy of 'Advanced Potions' when they kill you?

**LilyE: **Remus!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **What? Just making lemonade out of lemons here.

**LilyE: **They're NOT going to kill me, they mite try though…

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Oh poor, sweet, naïve little Lily. … Let me teach you something; when James is mad at someone, just James by himself mad, he may prank the living daylights out of them or shun them for a month but nothing REALLY serious, and when Sirius is mad at someone he may prank them too, or-if it's a guy- steal their girlfriend, but when they're BOTH mad at the SAME PERSON, that person better move to Cuba if they won't to have any hope of a happy future. So basically James's anger PLUS Sirius's anger equals veeeery bad things. Like-and they HAVE done all these things, btw- setting said person's room on fire or getting them expelled from Hogwarts or making them hated by the whole school, or strung from the top of the astronomy tower (that teacher resigned the next morning by the way) or-

**LilyE: **Ok, Ok. I get it!...but they wouldn't do that to ME? I mean Sirius is my friend, and James loves me…they wouldn't HURT me like…like that, would they? **(a/n ooo Lily's getting scared. Haha fear the wrath of James and Sirius!) **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Hmm…hard to say, hard to say *strokes chin*

**LilyE: **Come on, Remus, stop it! Answer the question, you should know; you're their best friend.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I was just kidding Lily, but you might be right, they probably won't burn your stuff or hang you upside down, but I' m just saying- you should still watch your back…bye now, you have fun!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has left the chat room laughing. **

**LilyE: **No! Remus, you have to help me get them to forgive me, please? Aah we just got on, where do you keep going? Remus come back!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends's automatic response system: Sorry Lils can't come back right now, and why I can't is none of your business young lady! Haha I crack myself up. **

**LilyE: **Woah…I'm starting to think he really IS psychic… well atleast I got James and Sirius speaking again!...im getting a little pathetic aren't I?  
><strong>WolfWithStrangeFriends's automatic response system: Yes…you kind of are. <strong>

**LilyE: **Stop doing that!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends's automatic response system: Sorry **

**LilyE: **Stupid freaky automatic response voice!

**LilyE has left the chat room. **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends's automatic response system: **mwahahahah! I AM psychic!...*looks around at empty chat room* bye…

** has entered the chat room **

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad has entered the chat room **

**: **Weird screen name, mate

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: ***stares at James* Really James? Really? YOU'RE telling ME my screen name is weird? This coming from the guy with probably the LONGEST SCREEN NAME EVER RECORDED IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND?

**: **Uh…*re-reads his screen name* yeah I get your point.

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **I'd be worried about you if you DIDN'T.

** changed his screen name to GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH **

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **Still too long?

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **No, but the change didn't decrease the weirdness of it.

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **Dude! You have over 200 screen names and you're saying I'M weird?

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Well…yeah…Oh and by the way I actually have 299 now.

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **Really? Could you list some of them?

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Sure….uh… SiriusTheSeriousGuy-my favorite, IAMSEXYBEAST!, PleaseDon'tKillMeWithMyPantsMarta, IDidn'tDoItMommy, Don'tAsk, RandomScreenName, I'mBored, WillYouGoOutWithMeLeena?, DownWithSnape! -

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: -**HA! Those are hilarious! I remember Marta, she was nice, and the strangling you with your own pants thing was fun to watch, and that Leena girl was pretty, but really annoying.

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Her hotness was all I remember about her…honestly.

**Leena: **HEY! I'M STILL AT HOGWARTS! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M DEAD! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad and GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH have left the chat room to go to a different secure chat room where Leena can't follow them because she's scaring them. HAHA WOOSIES! I am computer voice hear me roar! **

**Leena: I HATE THEM! **

**ComputerVoice: Nobody cares what you think- you're ANNOYING! LOL! **

**Leena: AAAAAH! **

**ComputerVoice: MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Okay, so what were we talking about?

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **Um…. We were talking about- wait aren't we supposed to be planning our revenge on Lily, that's the only reason we're speaking to each other anyway.

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Oh yeah. Right. I'm mad at you. I forgot…but wait, I'm not mad at you anymore, it was only fair, I forgive you man.

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **Thanks but I'm still not forgiving you until you until you apologize.

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: ***huffs* Fine I'm sorry, Prongs.

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **And to Lily.

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Sorry Prongs' hot girlfriend. I-I mean Lily.

**LilyE: **Apology accepted…and thank you.

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Am I the only one that thinks it's weird for people to pop in the middle of a conversation on IM and just talk without it saying they signed in?

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **Yes, Sirius; you are. Oh and I forgive you, too.

**LilyE: **So that was all it took to get you two to apologize? Just come together for revenge and just forgive each other like whatever, it's nothing? After I went through all that trouble?

**SiriusIsFreakinAwesomeAndMad: **Yes…yes it was.

**LilyE: **Wow *smacks self in the forehead*

**GGROHGETHKHWBSPBHGIAH: **and that reminds me: We're busy plotting your downfall! You must leave this sacred chat room at once, young miss!

**LilyE: **You're incredibly weird for someone so…actually…no, you're just incredibly weird.

**LilyE has left the chat room. **


	7. The Idiots Plot Revenge

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. _

Chapter 7- The 'Idiots' Plot Revenge

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier has signed on**

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum has signed on **

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **So, Sirius, what should we do to her?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Um…ahem? Aren't you forgetting something?

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **What?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **You're SUPPOSED to acknowledge how completely bit**in my new screen name is.

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Um…I would argue you that, but we don't have time right now so…yeah, it's great, really, just great, now moving on-

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Hey! That 'great' didn't sound very sincere.

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Because it wasn't…duh.

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Gah! Now I'm mad at you again!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Gah? Why GAH?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Why not?

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Um…idk….how should I know?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Because YOU brought it up! Golly, you get stupider by the minute!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **I'M stupid? Serius, you just said GOLLY! What, are you 60 or something? And btw it's more stupid, not 'stupider'. Stupider isn't a word.

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Yes it is!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Where? Where is that considered a word? What country?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **In Sirius Land that's where!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Oh crap, not this again… *sighs*

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Hey! I love Sirius Land!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Um…duh

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **What's THAT supposed to mean?

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **That OF COURSE you love Sirius Land; YOU made it! You love everything you do! Even when it's delusional, idiotic, or self-involved!

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **I resent that!...Even if I don't know what delusion means…crap, Sirius, don't show your faults to the enemy!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Ha…moron

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Bit**!

**LilyE: **NOT AGAIN!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier and IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **GET OUT!

**LilyE: **Hey! Did you guys coordinate the whole typing at the same time thing?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **OUT!

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **NOW!

**LilyE: **Fine. I'm going. I'm going. Sheesh!

**LilyE has left the chat room **

**An awkward virtual silence has overtaken the chat room. And yes I, anonymous computer voice, am still here! **(a/n-anyone have an idea which character the freaky computer narrorator is?) **Then suddenly…**

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Ow! Crap! Stupid toe-poking nail! I'm gonna have blood on my sock!

**WolfWithStrangeFriends has logged on **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **That's not something you hear everyday…well unless you live with toe-cutting emos…

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Remus! What are you doing here?...and WHY are you ignoring my injury?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Oh right sorry, is the nail still in your toe?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Not unless it suddenly became too small to see, no. *hops around on one foot*

**WolfWiithStrangeFriends: **What are you doing?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **The toe pain dance, duh

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **He said so casually…

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Why are you narrating me?

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Why are you NOT narrating you?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **…because that sounds dirty. Hee hee

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I should know by now not to ask him anything.

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **I'm worried about you. You keep talking to yourself and you never told me why you were here

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **SIRIUS worried about MY mental state. Oh the irony. And Sirius it's a chat room; why CAN'T I be here?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **I thought you would be out with…you know…you're lady friend…Insert eyebrow waggle here **(a/n- does anyone know who his LADY is? It looks like he told Sirius) **

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **Don't ever say 'lady friend' again.

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Sirius, weren't we supposed to be arguing?

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: **Oh yeah…can we do that later? I'm tired from all this jumping around and loosing so much toe blood.

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier:**...That's a good idea. You go…rest, and I'll try to figure out how you could be so weird and so popular at the same time.

**IAmSTILLFreakinAwsum: :D**

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **You were here the whole time when he explained how he cut his toe, right?

**IApologizeForMyScreen-nameEarlier: **Yeeeah. I just choose not to say anything.

**WolfWithStrangeFriends: **I wouldn't either.


End file.
